Tourism (Civ5)
Tourism is the key to achieving the new Cultural Victory in the Civilization V: Brave New World expansion pack. Tourism is like the second, offensive part of the new Cultural system of the game - practically an offensive Culture. Its sources are unique works produced by your civilization, which rise above building a wonderful building, or making lots of theater plays and operas, ancient artifacts dug out by your archaeologists, and then proudly displayed in your museums and Wonders. Their value impacts other civilizations, spreading the glory of your culture and impressing them. At the same time, the previously known Culture is used to counter other civilizations' Tourism, by keeping it from spreading and influencing your own civilization. Producing Tourism Tourism is a new game stat, similar to Faith or Culture. Its production mechanics, however, are quite different. First of all, the Tourism you generate isn't spent on anything - no Social Policy adoption, no unit and building purchase, etc. Instead, Tourism is just piling up slowly, turn after turn, spreading the fame of your civilization across the globe, or at least to all civilizations you've met. Great Works Unlike Culture, which has many sources (including external sources, such as Cultured City-states), the main source of Tourism is Great Works, or Artifacts - both produced exclusively by your civilization's efforts (and not gifted by anyone). They represent its unique power which directly affects the other civilizations' own Culture. Great Works and Artifacts are used by placing them into appropriate slots in special buildings in your cities (in fact, you can't even produce a Great Work or an Artifact if there isn't a free slot of the appropriate type to put it in). Only then is their Tourism and Culture benefit activated. Each Great Work/Artifact provides a base 2 points of Tourism (as well as +2 Culture), and under special conditions may add much more. Buildings All Cultural buildings (except the Monument) now have free slots for Great Works or Artifacts, and consequently, are able to produce Tourism. You'll need to build those not so much to produce Culture, as to have somewhere to put your Great Works. And of course, many World and National Wonders also have slots, usually multiple, and are thus extremely important for your Tourism. In addition, there are some late game buildings which are specifically designed to boost Tourism, based on existing Tourism and Culture within the city and surrounding territory: the Hotel and the Airport. Thanks to them, you can now use the countryside as a source of your Tourism, when people start being impressed not only by dusty ancient items in Museums, but also by nice Culture-generating improvements, like the Landmarks. Note that both of these buildings require existing base (Tourism and Culture sources), and don't produce Tourism on their own! The National Visitor Center greatly increases your Tourism output. Also, your Tourism output is doubled upon the discovery of The Internet. Theming bonus All buildings which contain more than one Great Work slot may activate a special Theming Bonus. This results in extra Tourism and Culture for the city, without actually having more Great Works or artifacts! Needless to say, activating these bonuses are extremely important for maximizing your Tourism. Spreading Tourism Tourism spreads the fame of your civilization's culture to the other nations. This is done automatically to all civilizations you've already met. So you have to try to meet all of them ASAP if you hope to achieve a Cultural Victory, so that you can start influencing them early on. Influence spreads your basic Tourism output, adding it each turn to a total influence over the target civilization. Some conditions give a bonus to your Tourism to that nation, contributing for the greater impact of your fame: *Trade routes - While your merchants are making trades in foreign cities, they are also talking about your nation's culture. *Open Borders treaties - Free movement between nations has always been important. *A Diplomat present in the target civilization's Capital - Your diplomat engages in constant propaganda for your nation's interests. *Shared Religion - When you have the same majority Religion with another nation, you surely have a greater common basis to build upon. The presence of each of the above conditions adds a +25% bonus to the Tourism added each turn to the total. At the same time, differing Ideology enacts a -33% penalty on Tourism. Countering Tourism The influence of a specific nation over the others' culture is determined by the relative strength of the nation's Tourism, and the other nation's Culture. The accumulated over time stats are compared, and the result determines the level of influence of the former over the latter, as well as the trend (Rising Slowly, Rising, or Falling). Simply said, the best way to defend against another nation's cultural influence is to develop your own Culture. This will slow down their influence, or even stop it completely. Other things you can do to defend, is not to initiate Trade Routes with them, and not accepting Open Borders treaties (As explained above, both of these increase cultural influence). Tourism and Ideology Tourism also plays an important part in the new Ideology system. As in the real world, cultural influence is important when determining public opinion of political matters. In the game this is represented via the Public Opinion trend, which depends directly on the Tourism output of each nation. When exposed to the Tourism of civilizations with differing Ideologies, if their Tourism is higher than yours, then their influence on your population's Public Opinion is stronger than your own. For more information, check the Ideology article. Cultural Influence and the Cultural Victory Depending on the relation between Tourism and Culture of given two nations, their influence state may be on one of these five stances: *Exotic (Tourism = 10% Culture) *Familiar (Tourism = 30% Culture) *Popular (Tourism = 50% Culture) *Influential (Tourism = 100% Culture) *Dominant (Tourism = 200% Culture) When you reach the Influential status with all remaining civilizations, you immediately achieve a Cultural Victory. Also, the Dominant status counts here, but it's not necessary to reach the Dominant status with any other civs. Category:Brave New World Category:Game concepts (Civ5)